Not as it seems
by AnnaVamp
Summary: When the Fellowship reached the Lothlórien Woods after the fall of the wizard Gandalf the Grey in the mines of Moria, they found in the Elves the best of allies. The ever lasting relationship between one marcher and his kin may prove to be the pivoting point in the war of the ring, leading to the success of the mission, or the ruin of all.


**Hello everyone,  
>I just found this when I was looking through my computer. It's something I had completely forgotten about. I wrote this a few years ago and never went back to continue this piece. I decided to publish what was written (about a chapter) and see if it deserves a chance at shining.<br>Tell me what you think and if you believe it has potential. Maybe I will ponder on it and let my imagination roam free :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

He could breathe much easier now that they had reached the Lothlórien woods. He knew these trees, the environing air. He knew each path that wormed its way into the forest. This place, he knew it; he yearned for it. After spending days underground surrounded by nothing but foul air and death, all he wanted was the familiarity of being outdoors in a forest – any forest really. An elf doesn't belong in a mine. For the past few days, he had felt more trapped than ever before.

He was now free.

"_Are we visiting?_" Aragorn asked in Sindarin, smiling slightly. He too was relieved to be out of harm's way if only for a moment.

"_We must. The Lady of Light will have no otherwise._"

"_Of course. The Lady of Light. What was I thinking_?" Aragorn chuckled for he was the only one in the company who knew what stopping in Lothlórien meant to his elf friend.

Legolas went ahead leading the Fellowship for he knew the way best in these parts. This was after all a second home to him. He tried not to show his trepidation in being back in these lands. They had not meant to cross through here on their journey. Hence, when they left Imladris, the elf thought he wouldn't step on these soils for a very long time – however long the journey would be really – if at all.

The Fellowship walked across the green forest floor strewn with yellow flowers. Above them was a roof of golden leaves, held up by silver pillars. The trunks of the trees were so unlike anything they had ever seen; huge and grey, almost shimmering. Mallorn trees were quite particular and characteristic of Lórien.

Gimli looked around nervously. "Stay close, young hobbits. They say a Sorceress lives in these woods."

They could hear the dwarf as he warned the Halflings to the dangers of these woods and its witch. Before he could rectify him, Legolas saw slight movements to his left.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox- Oh!" Arrows were drawn on them, aimed at their heads. Nor the elf or ranger drew their weapons for they both knew they were not in presence of foes.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." An elf walks forward, regarding Gimli with apparent disdain.

The little hobbits froze, clearly frightened by the new arrivals. Boromir gripped his sword, ready to fight any who dared come closer. Gimli though, simply growled at being thus insulted.

"Haldir." Legolas smiles, putting a hand on Boromir's shoulder, silently urging him to lower his grip. Aragorn did the same to Gimli, pleading him to remain calm.

Legolas then reached for his old friend. The two elves hugged briefly but strongly. It had been decades since they had last seen each other.

"You are getting slow, Legolas." He scolded teasingly.

"I knew you were there all along. I also knew you would never hurt us if you cared at all for your head."

Haldir made of show of caressing his neck thoughtfully with a grimace; clearly imagine his head being separated from his body.

"_The Valars forbid we bring you harm-" _Rumil said in Sindarin just as he made his way with his twin towards their older brother.

"_-or all our heads would be rolling." _Orophin added, grinning.

Legolas laughed as he embraced the twins. _"Ah, I won't let anything happen to you so long as you do my bidding."_

The company stared strangely at their elf companion. They had never seen him feel more at ease. They understood only parts of the conversation but one thing was clear: He was jesting with the marchwarden. Legolas, the stern elf who was always so serious, always aware of everything, his stance never faltering, was having a laugh with equally stern elves. He was smiling in a way none of them had ever seen before, aside from Aragorn. But those two were old friends.

"Elessar." Haldir bowed his head slightly acknowledging Aragorn who returned the favor. "What queer company you keep now, my friends."

"We ask for a refuge for the night. We need your protection." Aragorn spoke as the now unofficial leader of the remaining walkers.

Haldir looked at all the travelers, his gaze penetrating theirs. His eyes finally rested on Frodo before hardening.

"You bring with you great evil. You cannot stay here." The Galadhrim turned around knowing full well his friend will try to reason with him.

Legolas followed him. "All of you wait here." Aragorn went after the two elves before Gimli or Boromir even had the chance to argue. Rumil and Orophin stayed behind as well, surveying the strange troop that crossed the borders of their beloved forest.

"_Haldir, you must reconsider_." Legolas started as he reached the captain.

"_I have to think of my people. The enemy knows you have entered here. I cannot allow you to stay._"

"_We cannot go back. We will be hunted down at nightfall. The fate of us all lies in your hands._" Aragorn added.

"_You cannot ask this of me, Aragorn._"

"_The least you can do is to bring us to them. They will decide of our fate. They will cast us out if they see fit. Then you will not have to bear the burden of such decision._" Legolas replied diplomatically.

Haldir sighed, "_You always know what to say to get your way. Always have, always will._" Legolas simply grinned.

Legolas walked ahead with Haldir, only slightly behind him in a show of respect for his position as captain of the Galadhrim. They talked, catching up on the many years they had not seen one another.

"Is this the home of Legolas?" Pippin asked, clearly confused at the familiarity of the elf in such an ethereal place.

"No." Aragorn said with finality.

"Then wh-"

"And yes." Aragorn grinned, clearly enjoying the confusion he was settling in the minds of his companions. They all needed a moment of respite after the day they just had. And the ranger knew they were safe, if only for the night.

"I don't understand." Pippin muttered to Merry.

"This is not the princeling's home. He is from the Woodland Realm and Kingship he will inherent one day from his father. That day will be a good riddance if you ask me." Gimli said. He knew exactly who Legolas was, and more importantly who his father was. The King was not beloved among the dwarves. He was probably the one elf that was the most despised by Gimli's kin.

"Princeling?" Sam uttered surprised.

"Kingship?" Pippin added quite loudly.

"Legolas is a prince?" Frodo asked carefully.

"A poor excuse of one at that, I must say–" Their attention turned to the head of the line where Haldir and Legolas were. "–if theyhad no idea of your heritage."

"I am no prince among the Fellowship, merely an agent of good doing his best to prevail in our quest against evil."

"I would like to hear what your father has to say to that." Haldir grinned.

"His thoughts matter not. It was the right thing to do. It still is. My people should not cower in our lands and barricade themselves within our borders. The fate of my people depends solely on the destruction of this evil that plagues us. I take great pride in doing the little I can in order to protect this world as we are all part of it."

There was nothing more to add to this discussion. The little hobbits all looked at each other as they realized that they had been traveling with not only one heir to a throne, but two. Neither of them seemed to appreciate preferential treatments as they both tried to keep their heritage hush. In spite of that, the Halflings looked up to the two with the utmost respect, almost reverentially.

The two elves resumed their conversation as the others continued on walking silently. They either had nothing to say or they were still in shock at the revelation.

"This still doesn't explain your answer to my question, Strider." Pippin pointed quite curiously. "How can this be Legolas' home, and not be at the same time?"

Aragorn simply laughed as he shook his head. Hobbits. "You will know soon enough," was his reply to which Pippin grumbled. Aragorn then turned his attention to the twins, whom he had not had the pleasure of meeting when he was last in Lórien.

They all continued on walking through the forest. As the minutes went by, the little hobbits were more and more at ease, trusting blindly their elf friend and the ranger. It didn't matter that they had no idea where they were or where they were going. If both of them were comfortable enough around these elves, so would they. Gimli and Boromir had a harder time relaxing. They both felt out of place. Boromir was quite positively on edge.

Several miles towards the South, Haldir led the Fellowship onto a hill top. They all looked with wonderment at the view that spread before them. Even Legolas and Aragorn who had seen it all before could not help but be amazed at the sight.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon, home to Lord Celeborn and the Lady of Light." Haldir declared quite obviously proud of his people.

Atop a large hill that rose out of the woods rested many Mallorn trees taller than any others they had seen since entering the forest. Nestled high in the crown of those mighty trees was a beautiful city that gleamed in the low rays of the setting sun. To the East, the great river Anduin ran down through the Woods of Lórien. Beyond it, the land appeared flat and empty, formless and vague. The sun that shined on Lothlórien had no power to enlighten the shadows that rose like a dark and dreary wall beyond the borders of these lands.

They ascended the hill and walked through the gates of the city. Haldir lead the way closely followed by both Legolas and Aragorn. The little hobbits were right behind them along with Gimli, the line closed by Boromir. They walked slowly, letting them all admire the Elf City that was so different from Imladris.

They were eventually led to a staircase that went up around a tree, emerging into a great open hall. The Fellowship stepped onto a wide fleet filled with a soft light. The walls, green and silver, reflected the golden roof that, in its midst, was pierced by the trunk of the mighty Mallorn tree which was now tapering toward its crown. All members stood side by side before what they could consider to be a throne room. The leaders of this realm stepped forward to greet their guests, descending the steps slowly and gracefully leading to the now remaining eight marchers.

Celeborn was one of the palest elves there was. His hair was long and silver, his face grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it despite his tremendously long life. Next to him stood his spouse, Galadriel who was as fair as any could be. All looked upon the Lady of Light with the utmost admiration for she was as blindingly beautiful as the rumors claimed her to be. She had hair of deep gold and timeless beauty and grace.

Celeborn looked hard at both Legolas and Aragorn. "Eight there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

All casted their gaze to the ground, not wishing to voice out the terrible truth that had befallen their Fellowship.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel answered softly.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas kept his eyes low.

"Needless was not the deed of Gandalf in life, _mellon_." Galadriel looked at the elf she considered as the son she never had. "We do not yet know his whole purpose."

She then turned her attention to the dwarf. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dúm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." The dwarf looked up at her words. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn pondered. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Galadriel looked at Aragorn. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." She then turned her gaze to pierce into the mind of the man of Gondor. "Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Their conversation was interrupted when an elf walked hastily yet gracefully into the room. All members of the Fellowship turned their attention from Galadriel to look upon the newcomer who had stopped upon entering the hall. It was an elleth of unsurpassed beauty. The lights of the room reflected against her figure, enclosing her into a divine halo of pure light. She appeared utterly out of this world with her long white hair and piercing grey eyes which were fixed desperately on one member of the Fellowship.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." The Lady of Light continued as her eyes settled on Sam, reclaiming the attention of all her guests save one. "Go now and rest for you are much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace. Haldir will show you where you shall stay."

Gimli didn't need to be said twice. He longed for a cloth to sleep in. Boromir followed closely quite troubled by his meeting with the elven leaders. The Hobbits and Aragorn stepped in after their friends, but Merry stopped when he realized Legolas made no move to follow them.

"Legolas. Aren't you coming?" The elf just stood there, staring at the white lady as she stared back.

Aragorn pressed gently into his shoulders, urging him to move forward. "He will join us later. Come."

xXx

"What was that with the staring contest? They were glaring holes into each other's heads." Pippin mumbled as they were settling down. "Maybe we shouldn't have left them alone."

"Ah, young hobbit, that wasn't glaring. That was more, euh, devouring I'd say."Gimli chuckled.

"Devouring?" Pippin screeched, slightly appalled at the idea.

"Who is she anyway?" Merry asked.

"Lady Eldariel, the youngest daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Aragorn said kindly. "She is also the wife-to-be of the prince of Mirkwood."

"Oh." Pippin and Merry nodded, not realizing what that entailed.

"Isn't Mirkwood just another name for the Woodland Realm?" Frodo enquired, although he clearly already knew the answer. He was quite the wise hobbit.

"Yes. It is." Aragorn grinned.

"Oh!"

"Wait, wait… You said she's engaged to the prince of Mirkwood. If Mirkwood is the same as the Woodland Realm, and before you said their prince was Legolas… then that means she and Legol- oh!" Pippin's eyes widened, suddenly understanding the situation.

Gimli laughed like only a dwarf would; loud and guttural.


End file.
